


Transparent

by mycanonnevercame



Series: made for each other [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: ...ish, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amy Ships It, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, matchmaker Amy Bendix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycanonnevercame/pseuds/mycanonnevercame
Summary: Amy ships it, and she’s not above doing a little meddling to make sure things don’t stay the way they ended at the hospital.
Relationships: Amy Bendix & Frank Castle, Frank Castle/Karen Page
Series: made for each other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704328
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	Transparent

Amy is a lot of things.

A thief. A liar. A survivor.

But one thing she is not is stupid. She also isn’t blind. So when she walks in to Frank’s hospital room to see a truly _gorgeous_ blonde holding his hand, it doesn’t take her very long to figure out that this one is special.

It’s the little details. How they both look surprised to see her, but neither lets go of the other. It’s the way Frank looks at Karen like he’s drowning. How Karen yells at him — and he actually pays attention to what she says.

She’s not trying to be nosy, peeking sneakily through the door after Frank kicks her and Dinah out of the room, but... okay, she’s being nosy. They’re arguing, Karen pacing around, leaning over him. He’s barely looking at her, but when she turns away, he’s fumbling with the linens, following her as fast as his bruised body will allow.

She’s never seen Frank like this before, not with anyone, and she’s pretty certain he’s screwing it up. Oh, he’ll be doing it for the right reasons — ever the noble martyr — but Amy really doesn’t want him to lose this. Not on her account. So even though she interrupts them before they can start macking on each other, she also has a plan. Kind of.

They leave Frank to change, and Amy grabs Karen’s arm before she makes it more than a few steps down the hall.

“Hey.”

Karen turns to her in surprise, and, well. Shit. She doesn’t really know where to start.

“I don’t know what he said to you, but I’m guessing it wasn’t good,” she says. There’s a sort of exhausted resignation to Karen that wasn’t there before. Like she just took her best shot and lost. Amy sighs. “Look, just— don’t give up on him yet, okay?”

Karen’s eyes slide past Amy to Frank’s room, and she bites her lips. “I’m not,” she says quietly. “I’m...” she looks back at Amy, and a touch of amusement lifts her expression. Not much, but a little. “Call it a tactical retreat.”

Amy smirks at the joke. “Can I have your phone number?” Karen rummages in her truly enormous handbag and pulls out a business card. Nelson, Murdock, & Page is embossed on the front, and the back has a phone number and email address under Karen’s name. Amy is so going to google them as soon as she has the time. For now, she shoves the card into her pocket.

“Good luck,” Karen says, but she isn’t looking at Amy. She’s looking at the door again.

“Thanks,” Amy says anyway.

It takes her a while to figure out what to do with the business card, but when Frank is about to put her on the bus, she knows. She digs it out of her bag where she’s been keeping it safe for the right time, and hands it to him.

“Where did you get this?” His voice is angry, and he’s scowling at the card, but his hands tell a different story. He takes it from her, and his thumb slides gently over the name on the back of it.

“I like her,” Amy says, ignoring his question. “I know you think you can’t have anything good in your life, but I think you’re wrong.”

“Kid—“

“No, Frank, listen to me,” she says. “I saw you two together, and I’m not blind.” She doesn’t understand the expression that flickers across his face just then, but she plows on. “I don’t know where you found someone as stubborn as you are, but you did, and she loves you.” He flinches.

“It’s too dangerous,” he mutters. “It’s safer for her if I’m not around.”

“I’m pretty sure she can take care of herself,” Amy says, thinking of Karen Page, barefoot in a hospital room, yelling at the freaking Punisher. “I mean, _I_ wouldn’t want to get on her bad side.”

Frank snorts, not looking at her. “Yeah,” he says softly, looking down at the card. His thumb is still caressing Karen’s name, over and over. She wonders if he knows how transparent he is.

“Promise me you’ll call her,” she says, pushing her luck. He scowls again, and she’s sure he’s about to say no, but he pauses.

“Okay,” he breathes, like he can’t quite believe what he’s agreeing to.

“Good,” Amy says, pulling him into a hug just as they announce boarding for the bus to Tampa.

“Take care of yourself, kid,” he mumbles, kissing the top of her head. She nods, throat suddenly tight with unshed tears.

“You, too,” she whispers.

She only looks back once as she heads for her bus. Frank is staring at that little white card, and he pulls out his phone.

She gets on the bus with a smile on her face.


End file.
